Don't You Forget About We
by LilicaBeatlemaniac
Summary: What happened with those five 80's tennagers after their detetion. My chapters are short but I work hard on them :)
1. Monday

Monday,March 26,1984.

Shermer High School

Shermer, Illionois

60062

Part 1:

Everyone's eyes were looking at such a weird combination. Some of them look at them confused, others, disgust, and some of the students look at them jealously, wishing they were there too. Actually, three were looking this way.

But Brian and Allison didn't mind with the looks, they were having a silent discussion.

-Don't go there. Talk to him later, seriously- said Brian

-What would I lose doing that? Reputation? I don't have that- answered her, smiling.

The girl suddenly got closer to a group of athlets, she picked something from her bag. A blue coat.

-You forgot that with me- said her, giving him his coat

Andrew started sweating, his heart was already beating faster since he saw her in the morning. He didn't know if it was for fear or for how beautiful she was. She was wearing her dark clothes again and her hair was messy. But, man, she was beautiful.

-Thanks- he said taking his coat, avoiding eye contact.

And then he looked at her, and looked at his friends, seeing the situation. Stupid people. He was sick of those guys. Telling him who he must talk to, who not to. They were definetly having a colapse with this scene. He smiled.

-Thanks- repeated him, kissing her cheek

She smiled, biting her lips and giving that mysterious and challenging look.

-I'll keep this then

Saying that, Allison took Andy's coat from his hand and put it back on her bag

Andy, still smiling, put his arm around her shoulders, and turning to Brian, said:

-Hey man, how you doin'?

The boy smiles shy.

-Hi

Andy turned to his friends.

-Excuse me guys, now i'm spending some time with my girlfriend.

Everyone were chocked. They looked at him not believing. Was he doing some prank with them? Was it really serious?

Meanwhile, watching the situation from a distance, John and Claire looked at each others eyes and kickly looked away. She was really confused. She didn't want him to talk to her, but at the same time she then Claire reminded something. Her earring. Was he wearing it? Hard to know. His ears were cover by his hair, plus his "girlfriends" were surrounding him so much that was impossible to see his face.

Bitches.

Part 2:

At lunch, Claire was serving herself rice

-You're not making that sushi crap are you?

She jumped of shock, sundenly seeing that he was next to her, messing with the food. Still couldn't see the earring.

-You know they can see you talking to me right?- questioned her whipering

-Relax, we could be dancing tango togheter and they wouldn't even think about the subject

-Well, good because there ISN'T any subject

-Is that so?

-Yes it is.

He smiled and got closer to her ear, so close she could hear his breath.

-Well..you know where to find me

John picked an apple from her plate and leaves the cafeteria


	2. You couldn't ignore me if you tried

Monday,March 26,1984.

Shermer High School

Shermer, Illinois

60062

John started to wonder the shit that was happening. Here he was, John Bender, waiting for the most popular and preepiest chick in school after spend an entire Saturday with her and three other dorks. And he kind of liked it! Was he getting pathetic or something?

The most bizarre thing was in the morning when they all saw each other. He was actually wanting to talk to them. Even hhen he kissed Allison in front of all his friends, John have to admit that maybe he has some balls. He started to wonder if himself could do that.

His thought was interrupted for a click on the door and faced Claire stand in front of him.

-You couldn't resist me – he said with a mocking smile

-John, I'm really confused right now okay? I wanna be with you but I don't because you're an asshole and I wanna talk to the guys but I'm embarrassed to and I don't know I just- at that point she grabbed her hair and made a noise of frustration

He got closer to her and kissed her neck, just like she did in that very same closet.

Claire looked at him with a mix of confusion and surprise.

-Just returning the favor –he said

She smiled at him and then got serious again:

-Do you want to be with me?

Straight in the point. Maybe she does that all the time.

-Yeah…-looking on her eyes

-Do want people to know?

He avoided eye contact.

-No…

She smiled.

-Me neither

John looked at her and both laughed. He liked that in her, the other girls he went out would be mad and said that it was an absurd. But she understood him, she felt the same thing.

John kissed her.

-God, I wish I could kiss you all the time- he said

She suddenly looked at him and, surprised, said:

-You're wearing my earring.

John touched his ear, he almost forgot the earring was there. He hadn't taken that off since he put.

-Of course I'm wearing- he looked at her confused with her surprised. It was a gift right?

Claire smiled.

-You're in detention next Saturday right?

-Well yeah, why?

-I had an idea.


End file.
